Heat Haze
by ladydolce
Summary: Desperate to escape the humidity, Anzu finds herself ready to kick ass and drink margaritas.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

An Azureshipping FanFic.

Heat Haze.

* * *

Everyone has a thorn. You know, the one that imbedded itself in your side, irritated the hell out of you. Hers, was a rich egotist who made her see red.

Seto Kaiba, the genius billionaire who spearheaded KaibaCorp and ruled with an iron fist. It was rumored he had a dungeon carved deep beneath his headquarters where he tossed lazy, good-for-nothing employees to suffer.

She believed the rumor; Kaiba was a sadistic bastard. And she had evidence, recalling how he toyed with her and her friends during their high school days.

The man was a jerkass.

Which was why you should never piss him off. People disappeared when you did.

But despite his many—let's call them idiosyncrasies—he was capable of being a standup guy. You know, when he wasn't pissing her off or making enemies.

Anzu sighed. It was the thirteenth time in seventeen minutes. She stared out the window to watch the midday traffic. How boring, she thought, poking her head out a little. She spotted Kaiba's glass tower—it wasn't hard to miss with it's unusual zenith and strange body. To put simply, it was ugly and Kaiba needed to redesign.

Her mouth tilted downwards. He was most likely sitting in a cushy chair—probably Italian leather—sipping margaritas and enjoying cool air while she melted in the backseat of a cab.

The image was so fresh in her mind, Anzu began to seethed. And heated by the confines of the car and her own simmering anger, she tossed a few bills at the driver and slammed out.

Marching up to Kaiba's domain, Anzu stopped by the receptionist who was blonde, buxom and bored.

"Kaiba Seto's office," she demanded.

The woman glanced up and her eyes were green behind the glasses. "Do you have an appointment?"

"I don't need an appointment. I'm a friend of his." More or less. "So? Which floor is it?"

Blondie reached for the phone. "Could I have your name?"

Anzu shrugged. "Why the hell not?"

When she stepped out of the elevator, and onto the twenty-third floor, Anzu sneered. The man had the entire level to himself. Either he liked his space or despised people. She was betting on both.

A professionally dressed woman wearing sensible heels and too much make-up moved toward her with purpose. "Miss Mazaki," she said primly. "Mr. Kaiba is expecting you."

How nice, she thought, grinding her teeth while Bozo's uptight cousin escorted her inside.

The king—Kaiba—rose from the predicted chair with the grace of well, royalty. His navy suit was crisp, faultless and outlined each perfect muscle.

Anzu felt like kicking in his teeth. Perhaps then he wouldn't be so gorgeous.

"Heya, Kaiba." She flashed a cute albeit ditsy smile to combat his vicious glare. Cute/ditsy went down in flames. "Uh-oh. Somebody's in a bad mood."

Maybe she shouldn't have stated the obvious. His face was menacing.

"You'd better have a good reason for coming here."

"I didn't put a knife to anyone's throat. You could have refused to see me."

That really cute mouth of his smirked. Why wasn't she a puddle on the floor?

"Perhaps I was curious. You've never visited before."

"I'm only here because I was hot." And I wanted to punch you in the nose for drinking margaritas while the rest of the city baked under the evil rays of the sun.

But since she hadn't spied any, Anzu figured she could let him of the hook. Just this once.

"And now?" he prompted with a little arch of the left eyebrow.

"Now I'm horny. Wanna have sex?"

Stone-faced silence met outrageous suggestion without reaction. There was no widening of the eyes, no jaw dropping stupor. _Nada_.

The nose-punching feeling renewed itself.

"Jeez," Anzu grouched. "I offered sex, not a coupon for canned soup. You could at least pretend surprise."

Kaiba's eyes, a far deeper blue than hers, darkened. "Why bother with something useless?" he said, then pushed a button that had the door locking. He reached up to loosen his tie. "You'll want to keep those on."

Anzu glanced down at her spike-heeled boots. "Why would I…" Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped. "Damn it!"

"Changed your mind?" He expertly undid the knot. The tie fell neatly on the desk, a splash of color on snow-colored paper.

She blinked when he flicked open the buttons at his throat. "No. No," Anzu said again, waiting for her thoughts to organize and click in place. "I didn't think you'd go for it. And with such vigor, too."

"Well, Mazaki, this is that kind of story. A fun, quick read without dwelling the details."

"Hmm, you've got a point." She tossed her jacket, shrugged out of her shorts, and waited for him to lose the shirt.

God, she would've liked to see him in the gym, sweating it out, looking absolutely eatable.

Anzu's lips curved wickedly. "I'm definitely restraining myself from attacking you."

Kaiba laughed—really sexy, too—and rounded the desk. "There's no need for you to do that."

"Yeah?" She stripped off the rest of her clothing, and at his request, left the boots. "Let's have some fun."

She grabbed a fistful of his hair, sank her teeth into his shoulder, and enjoyed hearing him hiss. His hands gripped her hips, manicured fingers digging in as his lips sought hers for a kiss.

Groaning, Anzu felt herself lowered to the hardwood floors, and pulling away, she stared into midnight blue eyes.

"Don't want to mess up your work?" she asked, referring to the papers that were lying neatly on the desk.

"That's one reason," he said.

"And the other?"

"Those boots of yours will scratch the Carolina oak finish."

Anzu smiled up at him. "I could always lose them."

"No need." Kaiba ran his hand over her stomach, fingers dipping into the moist heat between her thighs. "I like the way they look."

"Yeah?" she arched her back whilst his fingers did deliciously sinful things to her, swallowed a cry when his mouth found her breast.

Every thought, ever witty comeback, flew from her mind when he brought her to orgasm. Her thighs trembling as a rush of color swept her cheeks and left her panting.

"Exactly the way I want you," Kaiba whispered huskily, and her brain turned to mush. He could've asked her anything, urged her to _do_ anything, and she would've gladly said yes.

Thank God he didn't have any weird fetishes.

Her eyelids fluttered when he parted her legs, and the feel of him sliding into her—hot, hard and immensely good—had her tongue snaking out to gloss her lips.

Gripping his shoulders and bringing him close, Anzu whispered, "Not this time," and quickly reversed their positions.

She liked having control, liked knowing it was _she_ who finally had Kaiba on his back.

Anzu dipped her fingers into his mouth, shuddered when his tongue moved lazily along them. Her nerves singing when she guided him into her, into her searing heat.

She witnessed his jaw clench, his eyes darkening to glazed pools of black. Felt the muscles in his body go taut. And the sensation of him pulsing inside her, drove her mad.

Sliding down his body, she nipped his bottom lip, bit down hard when she begun to move. Her breath coming fast, her knees painfully rubbing against the floor.

Through her slitted eyes she could see him. His lethally gorgeous face contorted in agonizing ecstasy, that wicked curve to his smiling mouth.

Kaiba made her impossibly hungry.

"More," Anzu demanded, linking their hands to anchor herself. She tossed her head back, a scream ripping from her throat as she bucked and writhed like a fevered animal. Her orgasm triggering his own and leaving them weak as babies.

Moaning lowly, Anzu listened to the rapid beat of his heart and discovered she had enough energy to smile.

"That was definitely more satisfying than an ass kicking."

"What?"

She laughed. "Nothing." Rolling away, she searched for her clothes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kaiba demanded.

"Home." Anzu slipped on her shorts. It was frustrating to dress after hot, sticky sex. "I've worked off my aggression and now I want a shower."

"You could shower here," he offered, looking extra yummy with his hair mussed and that smug, slumberous look in his eyes.

"Thanks, but no." Anzu threw on her jacket. "We should do this again. Sometime."

"Working on it," he muttered.

She paused by the door to blow him a kiss. "Work harder," she told him, then closed it.

* * *

Quickie note:

Don't forget to leave me a review guys. And yes, they were OOC, but that is what makes it fun.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
